


Over the Knee, Soft and Willing

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Background Linspar, Background Relationships, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Boys In Love, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, FE3H Kinkmeme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft dom felix, Spanking, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: “It’s nice of them to watch, hmm?” Felix asks, leaning over a little, hand rising to curl into Sylvain’s ruddy locks. Sylvain knows that he doesn’t expect an answer, so he whines pitifully instead. “Should we give them a show?”Sylvain let’s out a punctuated breath and Felix pauses.“Sylvain?” he asks.“Yes,” Sylvain says. “Yes--”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Over the Knee, Soft and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Fire Emblem Kinkmeme Light, which can be found [here!](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html)
> 
> The prompt was: Would love to see something with Felix going wild on Sylvain's ass and thighs in front of an audience! + bonus points for aftercare scene.
> 
> I've never written anything this kinky before, I did a lot of research into spanking and I hope that you like how s o f t it turned out, because I tried so hard. T_T

**_Over the Knee, Soft and Willing_ **

* * *

There’s a sharp crack, followed by a soft sting, but Sylvain only moans, keening at the touch, hips jerking as he tries to grind downwards, anything to relieve the pressure, anything to--

Felix’s hands grip his hips to hold him still. It’s not unkind, but a gentle warning, and Sylvain practically whines at the soft touch, Felix moving above him to smooth a hand down his backside. “What about our friends,” Felix says quietly. “Do you want to disappoint them by finishing too early?”

“No,” Sylvain says. He’s sprawled across Felix’s lap, lips digging into the meat of Felix’s thigh, fingers pulling at the loose linen as he tries to distract himself from tipping over the edge too quicky. It’s too easy, it’s always too easy when he’s like this, spread out and across Felix, at his mercy and this time-- 

Caspar and Linhardt are there, watching without judgement. Caspar’s face blooms rosy pink as his hand drifts downward to press against his growing bulge. Lindhardt reaches out to stop him, pulling it to his own lap instead, and Sylvain moans at the sight. 

Felix massages his ass, fingers digging into his skin, pulling at the firm globes before smoothing them out again. His skin’s already tingling in anticipation, as Felix slides a hand up, dipping between his cheeks before pressing into the small of his back. 

“It’s nice of them to watch, hmm?” Felix asks, leaning over a little, hand rising to curl into Sylvain’s ruddy locks. Sylvain knows that he doesn’t expect an answer, so he whines pitifully instead. “Should we give them a show?”

Sylvain let’s out a punctuated breath and Felix pauses. 

“Sylvain?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Sylvain says.  _ “Yes--” _

There’s a pop and more stinging, as Felix’s hand comes down against the meaty part of his backside. Fingers closed, palm flat and with a sliding blow upwards, before he moves to soothe the pain away. 

“Count,” Felix requests, the tenor of his voice oddly soft when compared to his usual sharp demeanor. Linhardt and Caspar are lucky to see this side of Felix, as he rubs across the pink skin of Sylvain’s ass. 

“One,” Sylvain gasps, obedient, happily compliant, pressing back into Felix’s warm soft hold. Felix doesn’t try to hold him still this time, a hint of a smile slipping across his face, like he forgets that they have an audience. 

Sylvain had been surprised, when Felix had broached the idea of having another couple there to look-don’t-touch, but he’ll do anything for this man. Anything, even if it meant being reduced to a whining pile of goo, lost in his pleasure. Sylvain doesn’t hate the idea.

Felix raises his hand again and it comes down on the other side, a little bit sharper, a little bit harsher and everything that Sylvain needs. Felix waits expectantly. “Two,” Sylvain breathes, and Felix sets out to resume his gentle touches across his skin. 

“Good boy,” Felix says to him, squeezing his ass before pausing. “Does he deserve a reward?” he asks, looking at Linhardt and Caspar. 

Caspar’s squeezing Linhart through the front of his trousers, lazily and slow. Linhart says, “Perhaps a small one,” hips pressing closer to Caspar’s hand and  _ shit _ , it riles Sylvain up. He wants to rut against Felix again, his cock hard and aching and desperate for any attention that he can get.

But Sylvain’s good, he’ll  _ be  _ good, and he’ll remain good as long as he can manage.

Felix hums in approval, hand slipping into his crack again, ghosting over his hole before dipping lower, pressing against the smooth expanse of his skin, right next to his sack and-- 

The moan Sylvain lets out is criminal, Felix smirking widely in satisfaction as Caspar punctuates it with a soft,  _ “Shit.” _

“Felix,” Sylvain says, “Felix-- _ Fe--” _

Felix removes his hand, lifting it in preparation before glancing a blow in a new spot, spanking upwards, palm gliding along his skin effortlessly. 

“Three,” Sylvain whimpers, but it’s not in pain, it’s in pleasure and Felix knows that he wants more. He repeats the motion twice, both in a different spot, harsh smacks carefully placed with intent. “F- _ four.” _ Sylvain’s breath hitches, brain foggy, rapture mounting. 

He spares another look towards Caspar and Linhart, both watching with rapt attention. Caspar has freed Linhardt’s cock, long and well-shaped, his fingers sliding along the length with familiar ease. Linhardt’s eyes are glassy, cheeks pink, and Goddess above, Sylvain’s distracted, he’s so fucking distracted. Felix’s hands on his backside, Caspar and Linhardt taking their own pleasure and--

“Sylvain,” Felix says, pulling him back. “I’m waiting.” 

Waiting, right,  _ right. “ _ Five,” Sylvain breathes. 

“Good boy,” Felix says. “Always so good for me, soft and pliant. Perfect.” The praise goes straight to Sylvain’s groin and his cock is so hard it hurts, leaking all over Felix’s pant leg. “Several more and you’ll get another reward. You don’t need to count these.”

Felix gives a gentle warning, before his hand falls along the backside of his upper thighs. It’s not as hard this time, but the sting burns and Sylvain hisses at the touch. “Shh,” Felix soothes, rubbing at the red and offending skin there, fingers light and deft, before he spanks him again, just a little bit harsher, biting into the backs of his thighs. 

“Felix,” Sylvain sobs, voice crooning against his lap and Felix sighs, fingers dipping back between his ass cheeks. 

“Already ready,” Felix says, probing at his hole gently. He pulls back, only to spread oil across his fingers quickly, but-- “All prepared for me.” 

“Yes,” Sylvain says, words hitching when Felix slips a finger into him effortlessly. He can hear the soft gasp of Linhardt. Sylvain glances at them again, Linhardt’s face pulled tight as Caspar leans over his lap, mouth set around his length as he bobs up and down. 

Felix presses his finger in expertly, before pulling back and adding another, spreading them wide as he pulls at his rim gently. His other hand massages one flank, smoothing over the reddened skin with affection. Sylvain moves to rut against his lap, if only for a little friction, but the hand circling his heated skin grabs his hip firmly once more. 

“No,” Felix warns. “None of that. Only by my hand, alright?” It’s a demand, even if it’s worded softly. 

“Shit, Fe,” Sylvain moans, but he nods, head lolling to the side as he tries to still his hips. 

He distracts himself by watching Caspar suck on Linhardt’s length, one hand pumping from the base as his mouth wraps around the tip expertly. He’s unlaced his own trousers, free hand pressed into them as he touches himself hard and fast, hand fisting around his own cock. Linhardt has a hand in his short hair, fingers pulling sharply as he guides his head along his length. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain hisses and Felix chuckles from above them. 

“Not a bad sight,” he says, fingers pressing in, spreading him as they scissor slightly. Sylvain keens at the feel of it, hips pressing back into Felix as he tries to chase the addicting pressure. “But not as good as you,” Felix tells him, hand pulling back before pressing in, setting a rhythm that Sylvain can’t help but try and match, rutting back against his wrist. “There’s nothing like this, you spread over my lap, spread around my fingers so perfectly.”

“Fe,” Sylvain whines, because that’s going to do him in, the praise, the kind and soft-spoken words, so different than the way that everyone else sees Felix. Felix crooks his fingers slightly, changing the angle, his other hand slapping at his ass again, squeezing the skin there, fingers digging bruises into his skin and--

“Oh fuck,” Sylvain hisses, “Fuck, Fe--”

“That’s it,” Felix says, his free hand slipping into his hair, gripping tightly, pulling. His scalp burns in the best way possible, Felix pumping his fingers in and out, the angle just right and perfect. “One more,” he says, slipping in a third finger, tugging carefully at Sylvain’s entrance. 

Linhardt and Caspar fade into the background, because the only thing that Sylvain can focus on is the mounting pleasure that seeps through him, building as it burns white through his body. He grinds back against Felix’s hand, moaning at the fullness, at the perfect angle. Groaning at the way that Felix pulls at his locks, fingers gripping his hair tightly, pulling him until his neck is bared. 

Felix leans over to tell him that he’s good, that he’s doing so well, that they need to finish the show. Caspar and Linhardt watch, fogged over as they recover from the crest of their own pleasure, sweating and heavy breaths, watching him in appraisal.

“Darling,” Felix whispers near his ear, low and encouraging, “It’s time. Come for me.” The words cause Sylvain to slip over the edge, that burning light snapping within him as he tightens around Felix’s fingers, releasing all over Felix’s pants. 

He’s breathing heavily, legs shaking as he tries to ground himself again. Felix slips his hand out, helping Sylvain stand before whisking him to the bed. Linhardt and Caspar leave, slipping from the room quietly as to not overstay their welcome. 

Felix comes back to him with clean hands and a wet cloth. He sets about wiping Sylvain up, fingers ghosting over his red backside to smooth it. “You did so well,” Felix says, regarding him fondly before pulling out a vial of lotion. He sets about massaging it into his skin, and Sylvain sinks into the touch, eyes flickering closed as he groans in satisfaction. 

When Felix is all done, he caps the vial and strips down before settling into the soft sheets of their bed. Sylvain presses into his side immediately, cheek resting against his chest. He listens to his heart beat, humming in contentment as Felix threads his fingers into his hair. 

“Did you have fun?” Sylvain asks him.

Felix doesn’t laugh, but his head falls to the side, lips quirked into a smile. “I always have fun, when you do,” he says, pressing a kiss to Sylvain’s forehead, lips lingering there. He’d never admit that to anyone else, Sylvain knows, but when they’re alone, those sharp edges often drop and Felix gets to be  _ Felix _ . 

“Thank you for indulging in my request,” Felix says, and it’s Sylvain’s turn to smile. He presses closer to Felix, like he’s trying to melt into him. 

Sylvain is warm and loved, Felix scratching circles into his scalp gently, as he slips further away, sleep pulling him under. This is bliss, he thinks, closing his eyes, and losing himself to his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have questions? A burning need for answers? Have a story idea? Just want to talk Sylvix? Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://missmarquin.tumblr.com/), and drop an ask!
> 
> Also, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HornyBaldFossil)


End file.
